


Pride

by JARK



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, contains cheating, fem!reader - Freeform, good luck with this honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JARK/pseuds/JARK
Summary: ‘Hey baby, when are you coming over? <3’Your heart drops to your stomach as Oikawa’s phone screen lights up.This was 1 month ago- September.“Sorry about that, babe.” Oikawa came into the room, wiping his wet hands on his joggers. You faked a small smile and you looked back at the paused tv show. Tooru wrapped his arm around your shoulder, oblivious.A sick feeling grew in your body, it was hot, you could feel your chest clench as he pressed a kiss on your temple.But you endured it anyway.





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Uh hi so I finally made that one shot and decided Oikawa would be the be s t one for it so I hope you enjoy (i cried while writing this) ((thanks, me))
> 
> WARNING: a n g s t and slight lemon but it’s very mild it’s like lemonade when you’ve finished drinking it and the ice melts

‘Hey baby, when are you coming over? <3’

Your heart drops to your stomach as Oikawa’s phone screen lights up.

This was 1 month ago- September.

“Sorry about that, babe.” Oikawa came into the room, wiping his wet hands on his joggers. You faked a small smile and you looked back at the paused tv show. Tooru wrapped his arm around your shoulder, oblivious.

A sick feeling grew in your body, it was hot, you could feel your chest clench as he pressed a kiss on your temple.

But you endured it anyway.

“Hey babe, I’m staying late for work tonight, so don’t wait up for me, okay?” Tooru casually mentions as he takes a bite out of the pancakes you made for him.

You look up from your own plate and look at him. He says it so casually, did it not matter to him at all?

He looks up and you smile, nodding.

“I’ll leave dinner in the microwave for you.” You say, smiling sadly at the plate in front of you.

He looks up with a dreamy smile and leans forward, pressing a kiss to your lips.

_“You’re the best, _____."_

~~~

“That was amazing, baby~”

It started in August.

Tooru took deep breaths, trying to regain composure as the woman on his lap pressed open-mouthed kisses on his jaw. He feels wetness on it and before he revels in her presence he comes to a realization.

“Don’t leave marks, Akita.” His throat is dry contrasting the slight sheen on his bare body.

She was his lab assistant.

She pouts and sits up looking at him, draping her arms on his shoulders.

“You’re no fun~,” She says, standing up and walking over to the doorway where her clothes were left abandoned on the floor.

Tooru feels it again: the guilt, the gut-wrenching pain, the regret.

But as always,

He ignores it.

He had fun in those moments, in entertaining each other’s sexual desires.

_But why, why couldn’t he do it with you?_

In his eyes, you were never interested.

“I missed you, _____.” His lips suck on your soft neck, hands holding your hips as you lay on your side facing away from him.

“I missed you too, Tooru, but I’m really tired right now.” You open your eyes just a tiny bit, seeing his disappointed face.

“Why? What did you do all day?”

“I had to clean the house, ever since we got back from your international games the house has been literally ignored it was such a pain to clean.” You complain, resting your hand on his chest, then you press a kiss to his lips.

“Maybe in the morning, okay?”

Strike 1.

 

* * *

 

 

You both had moved to Tokyo after college, as well as after he proposed to you.

When you moved for work, he barely knew anyone. With him being so busy with the adjustment and the workload, you were busy at your small and humble apartment, unpacking, cleaning, trying to make it liveable.

He comes back after work with takeaway, you both get ready for bed, then sleep.

For a month this happened, and he hated it. He hated not being able to hold you due to both of you being so tired all the time. He despised how the girl at work, Akita, was flirting with him 24/7. He loved you, he cared for you,

But why does it feel so different?

He comes home after a particularly long day. As he gets ready for bed, he notices the leaking faucet. He notices the unevenly heated food because of the cheap microwave. It was the worn down wallpaper, the tight spaces, and there you were. You were on your side, as you usually slept, hugging a pillow tight on your double bed. He frowned at how close you were to the edge- you wanted to make sure to leave space for him.

He lays on the bed and hears a squeak. He’s disappointed in him.

_He didn’t deserve this._

Strike 2.

Oikawa puts on his boxers and starts to get dressed to head home. Unlike your apartment together, Akita lived like a queen.

With her father being the boss of the company he worked in, she need not make an effort to really do anything. But although she was so, she worked hard. She was smart. She was hot. She lived in a penthouse that overlooked the city.

As Oikawa watched her rest on the silk sheets of her king-sized bed, ITALICS he’s almost ashamed of what he goes home to.

And you were ashamed of being the girl at home while he has an affair.

Whenever he was ‘going to stay late for work’ you let the tears fall. You let yourself scream, let yourself rip your hair out. Were you not enough for him?

But, as much as you despised him as of those moments, you still loved him when he comes back home to you.

You hear the door open and you close your eyes, trying to stop your crying. You take deep breaths.

This was always the hardest part: knowing where your soon-to-be husband had just come from and not doing anything about it.

He presses a kiss to your shoulder and he sleeps.

~~~

October- present time.

You were all dressed up, preparing dinner with the candlelight on and lights turned off. Tooru would be home soon,

and he wasn’t staying late tonight.

“_____, I’m home~” He calls out as soon as the door opens. His eyebrows furrow at the darkness of the apartment.

“_____? Where are you?” You place the two meals down on the table and call out,

“I’m in the kitchen, Tooru?” He soon comes into view and his eyes widen as soon as he sees you in the dress he proposed to you in. He smiles at the fond memory, he loved that dress on you. But what was this about?

“What’s all this, honey?” He puts his things down and holds your hips ar you wrap your arms around his neck.

“Can’t I cook dinner for you anymore?” You tease with a smile. His eyes soften and he sighs, pressing a kiss on your forehead.

A pang of regret hits his chest.

You take your seats and eat, sharing glances, smiles, and time together.

You make small talk, asking how his day has been, how he’s feeling about his raise- then his phone lights up.

His eyes glance at it and his hand reaches for the phone. You stop him, smiling at him sadly and placing your hand over his.

“Please?” You plead with a smile, intertwining your fingers together. Tooru forgets how to breathe, but he turns his phone off and nods at you.

“Okay.”

~~~

Hot kisses are shared between the two of you and you end up on the candlelit room where your bed was situated in.

“_____, I love you.” He mutters between kisses. He feels tears in his eyes but he suppressed. You smile at him with glossy eyes and you kiss him back, hands roaming all over his body.

“_____, I love you so much.” He says as he places you on the bed. You hold onto him and cry out his name.

“_____, I, I love you so much _____, I love you.” Your name leaves his lips and pleasure racks both of your bodies as you hold each other tightly in each other’s arms.

He lies on his side after cleaning up, catching his breath with a small smile. You cover yourself with the thin blanket and stare at him. You smile, still.

With his eyes closed, you push his hair away from his face and hold his warm cheek on your hand.

His eyes open and he looks into yours.

“I love you.”

_Lies._

You’re wrapped in his arms once again and you rest your head on his chest. You hear his heartbeat.

But, it doesn't beat for you anymore.

You smile and take peace in the silence. You savor the moment, just you and him, pretending like nothing ever came between the two of you.

A few minutes of silence was nothing to him, but to you it was crucial.

“Tooru?” You whisper.

He hums in acknowledgment and looks down at you. You avoid his eyes.

Your heart is racing, but at the same time, it's hurting, crumbling into pieces as if the past few months have been slowly hammering it into dust.

Tooru feels his gut wrench.

_“I know you’re cheating on me.”_

His heart stops.

Silence.

He couldn’t speak.

“It’s been a few months now…” You don’t cry. You’ve just, accepted it.

You were just the fiance at home.

“I’m packing my stuff tomorrow morning.” You pull away, avoiding his eyes, turning to your side and facing away from him.

Tooru felt like he was splashed with ice water. His lips start to quiver, his heart is desperately clinging onto the little hope he has.

He did this.

_He did this._

His mouth opens but no words come out. He remembers the first time you saw each other- first year, Aoba Johsai.

He remembers the first time you kissed. Your first date. The day you made love for the first time. The day he proposed. The way your eyes teared up and when you said _yes_. You cooking for him. You treat him just as you always did. You doing everything for him. Sacrificing your life for his when you moved in with him to Tokyo.

He remembers you loving him.

“_____-”

“It’s no use, Tooru. You don’t have to explain yourself.” You pause, tears forming in your eyes. But you still smile.

“I understand.”

Oikawa’s tears fall from his eyes and onto the old sheets. The pain in his chest heightens as he clutches you, holding you, placing his head on the crook of your neck and apologizing, over and over.

“_____, I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry, I- It was- I’m an asshole and you didn’t- you- you didn’t deserve how I treated you. I’m sorry, _____, please, don’t leave, _____, I’m sorry-”

You sigh and feel the tears threatening to leave your eyes. You turn around and look at him with a sad smile. You cup his cheek and wipe away the tears. His brown irritated eyes lock with yours and you take a breath.

“I know you are.” He continues to weep, continuously hugging you, tighter and tighter until he’s resting his head on your chest.

You stroke his hair and close your eyes, remembering good memories, remembering how he feels in your arms, remembering how he loved you.

They’re all memories now.

~~~  
He doesn’t sleep. He stays awake, forcing his eyes open, trying his best to make do with the last few hours you had together.

The sun comes up.

You start packing.

Tooru helps.

No kisses are shared, no touches.

Until you are stood outside the door.

You look at him from the hallway, a soft smile on your face. He looked like a mess with swollen eyes and red cheeks, with messy hair and hand holding your bag.

You stare at each other until he breaks the silence.

“I don’t deserve it _____, but do I get a second chance? It doesn’t have to be right now-”

You take hold of your bag and replace it with your hand instead.

“I just need time for myself right now, I hope you understand.” you look him in the eyes and his face contorts into pain. He takes a step forward, leaning down.

You cup his cheek with your free hand and close your eyes. He kisses you, passionately but tiredly, he engraves the feeling of your lips onto his mind. You kiss him back, only softer, casually. You pull away first.

He purses his lips together, looking at your intertwined hands.

You follow his gaze, eyes falling on a simple silver ring. You avoid his eyes but he watches as you let go of his hand and bring it up to your chest.

You swallow, taking a deep breath, and take out the ring. You hold his hand again, leaving the ring on his calloused palm. He grips your hand, he wasn’t letting go.

He holds it tight, not coming into terms with you leaving. He looks you in the eyes, begging with tears flowing freely onto the carpeted floor.

You smile, but a tear falls down your cheek.

You shake your head.

“I still love you, you know that, right?” You say.

He closes his eyes and bites his lip, tears falling at a faster rate.

He nods and doesn't open his eyes.

You start to let go of his hand- he takes the ring.

The next time he opens his eyes, you’re gone.

_Strike three- you’re out._


End file.
